


Yielding Devotion

by Oneddesire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Armin is Everything, Betrayal, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Mikasa Ackerman, Eren is cocky, Eren is legal, Erwin is a Gentleman, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Grandfather Kenny, Kidnapping, Leader Eren, Levi Can't Choose, Levi Owns a Bakery, Levi is a Dilf, Levi is not Humanity's Strongest Anymore, Levi is too Hot For His Own Good, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Nile Dok is a Creep, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Bondage, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, People are Going to Kill Me for This, Prime Minister Erwin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellion, Romance, Romantic Eren, Romantic Erwin, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Tragic Romance, Utgard Castle, father Levi, hurt Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneddesire/pseuds/Oneddesire
Summary: He never understood before why love must be free; but he does now. It must be free or the need will warp your own nature and change the love into something it should never be. Love isn't possession, but the wind beneath the wings of the one you love.Since that night four years ago, Levi was a different man. Living a life that isn't his own, pretending to be fine with how the world had turned out. Him and the rest of the people behind the walls had been betrayed by one they called trustworthy. He can't escape it, he can't deny it. He still loves the man that deceived him. And as if he hadn't suffered enough, love calls for him from another direction and it is as warm and as poisonous. If you had to choose, with who would you go down? The good side or the right side of love?Ereri and Eruri love triangle. Canon Divergence. Read the warnings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Attention!  
> This fanfiction is about a love triangle between ereri and eruri.  
> I ship Levi with Eren and with Erwin in two different ways. That is me, just wanting Levi to be loved.  
> This fanfiction is not written to start ship wars. This is not to pitch you against each other. This is me, exploring the two ships and trying to make you see it from both perspectives the way I do. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this dedication to my favorite manga and anime.

Levi Ackerman took a deep breath. It was quiet in the little corner bakery beside the calming brewing buzz of the coffee pot on the stove. The sound relaxed him as he placed the freshly baked pastries on the displays. Outside it was still dark as if night was infinite and Levi had been awake for a while. He didn’t mind it. The early mornings were his only chance at being alone with his own mind.  
  
He walked over to the sink behind the counter to wash his hands, rubbing them raw with cold water. It was still two hours before opening, meaning that he had plenty of time to get the bakery in order until then. He put the chairs down from the tables and cleaned them as well as the tabletops. He dusted off the curtains, swoop the floor and began to make breakfast for the rest of the household.  
  
  “Good morning daddy!” Levi turned to see his seven year old daughter Mikasa jump down the stairs with a bright smile on her face, hair in a morning mess.  
  
  “Good morning sunshine.” He marveled, walked up to her and picked her up in an embrace. –“Have you slept well?”  
  
  “Well, she must have considering all the snoring.” Kenny Ackerman, Levi’s uncle and Mikasa’s grandfather yawned while he slowly came down the stairs.  
  
Kenny Ackerman had taken Levi under his wing after his mother died and had taught him everything he knew. They had lived together in the underground until Levi was recruited by the scouting legion and Kenny had gotten a place within wall Sina. But that changed six years ago, like everything else.  
  
Mikasa laughed at her grandfather’s remark, rubbed her eyes and began smelling the air.  
  
  “It smells so good daddy! I am starving.” She cheered. Levi carried her to one of the tables in the café and put her down in a chair.  
  
Kenny helped Levi by bringing out plates and cutlery.  
   
  “Have you been sleeping at all?” He asked when Levi came up beside him to bring out three cups from the cupboard.  
  
  “Yeah... The bread is almost done.” Levi smiled at his uncle, trying to change the topic but knew it was futile even attempting it.  
  
  “You always say you are but every time I awake to empty my old-man blatter in the middle of the night, you are up looking out the window.” Kenny kept the letters small, not wanting to worry his granddaughter.  
  
  “Sometimes I can’t sleep so I stargaze. It’s nothing to worry about.” Levi pulled the baking sheet from the oven and the smell of freshly baked bread fragranced the room. He placed three slices on the plates and put fried eggs and vegetables on the table, making Mikasa cheer.  
  
  “I worry.” Kenny whispered as he sat down by the table but decided to leave it at that, to Levi’s appreciation.  
  
They ate and they talked like nothing was wrong with the world. The three shared that bond and Levi felt lucky to have it under the circumstances. Mikasa was not his, but he had felt obligated to save her from a life in the slums as she was born just like he was, to a prostitute of a mother. She does not remember it since she was only a baby and Levi decided to keep her happy by keeping it that way.  
  
  “Go get ready for school.” He told her after they all had eaten up and she was quick to run up the stairs. Kenny and Levi took care of the dishes, the older man humming the melody of the song Levi’s mother used to sing to him about how some things always remain the same and it calmed him down, made him happy because it was true.  
  
  “The carriage will come to pick us up as soon as the darkness falls.” Kenny stated, breaking the calm he had created.  
  
  “I am aware.” Levi answered while putting the plates back inside the cupboard, mood changed.  
   
  “Maybe today is the right time to tell her…”  
  
The room grew silent. Levi didn’t know how to answer.  
   
  “Yes… maybe.” He finally said, but doubting his words.  
  
  “Daddy I am ready!” Mikasa came running down the stairs wearing her egg white dress and pink jacket.  
  
Levi grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and walked up to her daughter. He placed it in her hand and kissed her forehead.  
  
  “You have fun day.” He smiled and watched her run out the door, where the world had now woken up and had turned busy. Levi turned the sign hanging on the door to open and let his day begin as well, knowing what it would contain and wishing on anything else.  
  
Past lunch and the little bakery was far from crowded. A few aristocrats, some priests and a handful of commoners sat by the tables, speaking in low volume. Levi liked the atmosphere. It did not intrude like the outside world did, like reality did.  
  
But reality visited him often, and like clockwork. Four soldiers came through the door, silencing the bakery to almost completion. They sat down close to the window in the corner. Levi sighed as he grabbed the pen and notepad from the counter and walked up to them, not in the mood. The rest of the guests had carefully continued their conversations but kept throwing glances the soldier’s way.  
  
Levi recognized all of them, but one in particular. Commander Nile Dok. The snake of a former head of the military police. Now a snake with more power and less dignity. The man turned to look up at Levi as he arrived at their table, a big smirk on his face.  
  
  “Everything is fine here. Just move along, you are disturbing my guests as usual.” Levi hissed.  
  
  “Very rude Mr. Ackerman. Aren’t we considered guests as well?” Nile teased, knowing fully where the buttons were and how to push them.  
  
  “No. You are here to check up on me, like you always do. Go home and leave us alone.”  
  
  “Can’t do that. Prime Minister’s orders, as you well know. Don’t worry, we’ll be out of here after a nice cup of your famous black tea.”  
  
A smug Nile and a furious Levi stared at each other for a long time before the shorter man admitted defeat and walked back behind the counter, anger fuming from his ears.  
  
  “Careful Levi…” Kenny whispered. –“Why won’t you just let it be?”  
  
  “Why the hell should I? They are coming into my bakery, disturbing my guests and scaring them away.” He began heating the kettle and pulled out the box of his self-made tea.  
  
  “And the constant reminder… I just want one day without having to think of him.” He continued.  
  
Kenny sighed but it was clear that he agreed. Levi placed four cups on a tray, poured the hot water and placed the tea filled infusers into the cups . Without another word to his uncle he walked up to the soldiers, who all stopped talking ones Levi appeared at their table.  
  
Levi placed the cups on the table and turned to leave when Nile grabbed him by the wrist, making him jerk around.  
  
  “Your daughter is a real artist. She is bringing you home a drawing that I am sure you are going to love.”  
  
Levi’s eyes grew from confused to shock and then killing anger.  
  
  “Don’t you fucking dare to talk about her. I will fucking kill you.”  
  
Nile only laughed. –“I am sure that you would have, four years ago that is. But now, I am sure you wouldn’t stand a chance.”  
He proved his words by twisting Levi’s wrist hard, making the man hiss in pain.  
  
  “I love how you talk back to me, how you threaten me. It turns me on. But I will not let it pass in front of my men. Apologize.”  
  
Levi felt the pressure on his wrist increase and soon the pain was large enough to make him drop the tray and fall to his knees. The room was silent again and everyone’s eyes were on them, though no one did anything to stop it.  
  
  “Just apologize.” Nile laughed and his men joined in.  
  
  “He apologizes Lord Commander. I suggest you let him go if you don’t want us to inform the Prime Minister of your actions.” Kenny came up behind Levi, eyes stern on the soldier. Nile snorted but did as he was told without argue.  
  
Levi gasped as his wrist was released and got on his feet, ready to pounce the man for hurting him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  “Now enjoy your tea, gentlemen.” Kenny finished and pulled Levi back behind the counter and through the door to the kitchen.  
  
  “I’m going to fucking kill him!” Levi’s mind was occupied by rage. The red mark around his wrist pounded like a heartbeat but the pain of hatred towards that man was far larger. Kenny kept his hold on his nephew’s shoulders, trying to calm him down.  
  
  “Levi… We need to look at your wrist. Sit down.” Kenny carefully pushed Levi down on one of the stools and walked up to the drawer where they kept the first aid kit.  
  
Levi had grown silent, meaning he had calmed down. He sat with his head low, hand holding the painful wrist for support. Kenny placed the kit on the counter and pulled out everything he needed. He held out his hand as a gesture for Levi to put his own in it, which he did.  
  
  “It’s not broken, only swollen. We’ll put some salve on it for now. I will take care of everything. You should go upstairs and get some rest.”  
  
  “No. You can’t handle the bakery by yourself. I am fine… I’m… sorry.” Levi looked up to meet familiar silver blue eyes. The ones he had himself, the ones his mother had.  
  
  “It’s alright. I’d smack that man around myself if I could.” Kenny smiled as he put some calming salve on the red before pulling out the bandage to hide it.  
  
  “I am jealous of your patience.”  
  
  “You will eventually get there. You have a lot of healing to do before that. Just remember to make your days and your life about you and what you want. Become that man YOU want to be.” Kenny wrapped Levi’s wrist in the bandage carefully and easily.  
  
Levi smiled for his uncle always had the right words and today, they meant the world.  
  
  “Mikasa will be home in an hour. Let’s do our best until then.” Kenny put the kit back in its drawer before exiting the kitchen.  


Kenny had been right, Mikasa arrived home an hour later. The soldiers had left eventually and the bakery was now back to its charming self.  
  
  “Daddy, daddy look what I made today!” Her voice sang as soon as she entered. Levi remembered Nile’s words and knew that he was going to have to lie again, which he did not like.  
  
He turned to catch his daughter as she threw herself into his arms.  
  
  “What did you make?” He asked and as she pulled out a rolled up paper from inside of her jacket, Levi held his breath. She rolled it up and held it up for her father, who’s heart dropped.  
  
It was a drawing of her holding what looked like Levi’s and Kenny’s hands, but they were not the only people in the picture. There was one more, holding Levi’s hand. One that did not belong.  
  
  “They told us to draw our family! So I did! Do you like it?” She asked, and it was clear that there was only one answer she waited for.  
  
  “I really like it! It’s very good.” He said and smiled. Mikasa appeared to be pleased with the answer and jumped up and down.  
  
  “I am going to give it to him tonight! I know he’s going to like it!”  
  
Levi’s heart dropped again. He looked up at Kenny who were already looking at him, sadness in his eyes.  
  
No, it wasn’t the right time.  
  
  
After closing the bakery, taking care of the dishes and cleaning the tables, they got dressed. Levi changed from his navy blue pants, white shirt and brown vest to what he would usually wear a night like that; Black shoes and dress pants, a white shirt with long sleeves and a cravat around his neck. No jacket, he didn’t want to dress up more than he had to.  
  
Mikasa changed to a red dress with ribbons and Kenny dressed up in suit, tie and his signature hat. They did not own much nice clothes but they rarely went to things that acquired such attire.  
  
  “The carriage is here, we should hurry.” Kenny blew out the candles that kept the bakery in light and walked up to the front door. –“Everyone ready?”  
  
Levi took Mikasa’s hand, inhaled deeply and stepped out into the evening. It was not cold, but frisky outside. The moon had peeked out but the sun had yet to set. The carriage was parked right outside of the bakery, a man sitting in the front, another man standing by the door to the carriage.  
  
The Ackerman’s were used to it by now. They got inside the carriage like this had been their entire life. Levi always peeked through the curtain to get a glimpse of the town, for he rarely got out of the bakery anymore. He missed it.  
  
Mikasa sat next to him, her rolled up drawing in hand, legs swinging in excitement. Kenny had leaned back in his seat opposite to them, resting his eyes.  
The town of Sina was beautiful, Levi could not deny that. The clean streets and old buildings crafted the town to perfection.  
  
The carriage took them into the middle, where the biggest and tallest building stood gracefully. It was not far from the bakery, but Levi had been denied the walk. As they arrived through the gates of the impressive mansion, the carriage halted by the massive front doors.  
  
Levi and his family stepped out onto pebbled floor where a tall man awaited them. A man Levi knew, or at least had known.  
  
  “Welcome Mr. Ackerman and family. Please follow me.”  
Levi knew the routine and did as he was told. They were escorted inside and through the large hallway to the dining room, where Levi’s past waited on him to taunt him.  
  
The door was opened for them and Mikasa ran inside, knowing much like Levi who was waiting inside.  
  
  “Erwin!!!!” She yelled and ran up to the blonde haired man who stood at the end of the long table in his red shirt, black trousers and jacket. She threw herself in his arms and he catched her.  
  
  “Hello sweetheart!! How are you?”  
  
Erwin Smith, the ruler of Paradis, former Commander of the Scouting Legion. A man who Levi had trusted with his entire being, whom he had ones loved. A man who’d betrayed him.  
  
Levi had not noticed that he’d frozen in place until Kenny made the move to approach the blonde.  
  
  “Good evening Mr. Smith.” Kenny greeted and Erwin put Mikasa down to shake the man’s hand.  
  
  “Always a pleasure Mr. Ackerman.” He smiled to then turn his attention to the man by the door.  
  
  “Levi…” He exhaled as if it was the most beautiful word he knew. Levi stood his ground, swallowed and took a deep breath as the man approached him. Erwin bowed slightly as he arrived in front of the shorter man, took his hand and kissed it tenderly.  
  
Levi wanted to flee, wanted to leave the earth. It was unfair, everything was unfair.  
  
  “You look as beautiful as ever.” Erwin complimented and looked up to meet Levi’s gaze.  
  
Levi didn’t know what to say so he retracted his hand from Erwin’s gentle hold and hung his head.  
  
  “Let’s get this over with.” He whispered and walked passed the blonde to sit down in his usual chair by the table.  
  
Mikasa sat down opposite to him and next to her sat Kenny. Erwin took his usual seat on the short side, keeping Levi to his left and the other two to his right.  
  
  “How is everything?” He asked the them and smiled down on Mikasa who blushed.  
It was Kenny who answered, he was good at small talking and since Levi wasn’t, he didn’t even try. Though in this situation, he didn’t want to.  
  
He had nothing to say to the man next to him, and so so much to say. As if going numb, he could not hear the men speak with each other. He could not see anything. Everything was wrong.  
  
It happened every time he was close to Erwin. The feeling of his heart breaking with every second, the feeling of wanting to touch, wanting to love someone that loved him back but knowing that it was different. That he was different.  
  
He hated these dinners. The play pretend that everything was fine. That the past was forgotten.  
  
It wasn’t. It couldn’t.  
  
  “Erwin! I made you something!” Mikasa cheered as she had eaten up. She pulled out the rolled up drawing and this Levi could hear and see perfectly. Unfortunately.  
  
  “Oh, what is this?” Erwin asked, sounding truthfully curious. He rolled it up and gasped.  
  “Have you drawn this?” He asked Mikasa. –“This is amazing! You are amazing!”  
  
  “It’s us! It’s me and grandpa, daddy and you! Our family!” Mikasa chimed, red of pride.  
  
A hand settled on Levi’s and that was it. The raven got up from his seat and rushed towards the door to the sound of Mikasa calling for her father. He needed to get out. Now.  
  
Erwin nodded at his guard standing by the door, who immediately turned to follow Levi.  
  
Levi didn’t make it far down the hall until his arm was grabbed. He desperately tried to struggle it off, keeping his distressed face down from view.  
  
  “Release me.” He tried ordering but knew that it was useless.  
  
  “Mr. Ackerman. Please calm down.”  
  
  “Stop calling me that Mike. You used to call me by my name…”  Levi gave up his fight.

  “Let us return. Your daughter must be worried.” Mike said and let go of the shorter man.  
  
  “Just give me a second please. I can’t breathe.” Levi exhaled and embraced himself, trying not to fall apart. He kept the tears at bay because Levi Ackerman does not cry. Definitely not in front of a former comrade.  
  
Mike stepped aside to clear the way back down the hall.  
  
  “Let us go Mr. Ackerman.” He said, not showing any affection to what Levi had been saying.  
  
Levi sighed and walked back to the dining hall, Mike on his heels. As he returned inside, he found the three laughing together but stopped ones they heard Levi enter.  
  
  “Daddy!” Mikasa sounded as worried as Erwin looked. Levi quietly walked back to his seat and sat down.  
  
  “Excuse me. I am very tired.” He looked at his daughter since she was the only one who deserved an explanation.  
  
The conversations went on between Kenny and Erwin, the drawing not mentioned again which was fortunate for Levi. Erwin kept throwing glances at him though, which caused him to shake with every time.  
  
Mikasa grew tired with every minute and eventually fell asleep in Kenny’s lap.  
  
  “We should return home.” Kenny offered and got up. Levi loved those words more with every time he said them. –“Thank you again for the dinner.”  
  
  “Yes of course.” Erwin got up as well. –“May I just have a word with Levi alone?” He asked Kenny for permission and Levi’s heart stopped.  
  
Kenny turned to look at his nephew before looking at Erwin.  
  
  “Sure but make it quick.” He almost whispered and walked out the door.  
  
Levi got up and made his way for the door thinking that even if Kenny gave the blessing, didn’t mean he did. He wanted to leave. But as he reached for the handle he was caught by the injured wrist, making him gasp.  
  
  “Levi. What happened to you?” Erwin turned him swiftly and examined the bandage with a look of concern.  
  
  “Nothing…” Levi turned his head away.  
  
  “Who did this?” Erwin asked, not buying it.  
  
  “I burnt myself on the oven making bread. Let go of me.” Levi lied, pulling his hand back.  
  
  “You must be careful.” Erwin sighed and let the room fall to silence.  
  
Levi could only hear his heart beating in his ears like a thousand drums and it was a painful sound. It was the sound of weakness.  
  
  “Is everything alright with the bakery?” Erwin asked, still standing close to Levi. The scent of citrus always lingered around Erwin and it wasn’t fair.  
  
  “Your soldiers keep scaring away my guests.” He muttered.  
  
  “They are there for your protection.” Erwin argued.  
  
  “I don’t need to be protected.”  
  
  “Let’s not argue.” Erwin leaned closer. –“Kenny told me that you are not earning as much as you used to. Let me make a dona….”  
  
  “We don’t want your money.” Levi snapped and without thinking, he looked up and into crystal blue. Those eyes gazed upon him with such fondness and warmth that for a second, Levi forgot about the world, but returned in a second.  
  
  “Then please consider my offer of moving in with me. You and your family can live safely here with no financial worries. Also, _I_ don’t have to worry about you.”    
  
  “I have told you a thousand times, no. I don’t want to live with you. I don’t want to be near you. I don’t even want to come to these stupid dinners.”  
  
Erwin looked disappointed, defeated.  
  
 “Just know that the offer stands, no matter what. This could be your home. We could be a family like Mikasa wants.”  
  
  “She doesn’t know the truth. If she did, she would not have drawn you in that picture. That drawing is a fucking lie. We are not a family and we will never be one.”  
  
With those words, Levi left and Erwin let him. The raven walked across the hall to the front door, heart heavy, mind in a haze. Mike bowed him goodbye and closed the door behind him as he crossed the yard to the carriage.  
  
Kenny sat inside with Mikasa still sleeping on his lap.  
  
His face asked everything Levi did not want to answer. Levi sat down opposite to him and hid his face in his hands.  
  
  “I told you not to leave me alone with him.” He whispered. The carriage started moving.  
  
  “Do you think that I have a choice?” Kenny asked. Levi knew he did not.  
  
  “It’s been four years Levi. You must let your heart heal.”  
  
  “It’s impossible. He’s still cutting it with every word he speaks.”  
  
They arrived home and to a dark, empty street. It was two hours to midnight, no light in the windows, no stars in the sky. The curfew had killed the town for tonight.  
  
They walked inside the bakery and listened to the carriage as it left them behind. Levi closed the door and as he reached for the matches to light the candle on the counter, he heard a sound and it came from behind him.  
  
He didn’t get the chance to turn around before he was pulled into a grip, a hand covering his mouth. The chaos started there. He kicked and fought with his entire being, but his assailant was stronger, bigger.  
  
Levi tried to find the location of his daughter in the dark room as he heard her cry out. He tried yelling for her to let her know that he was there, but only muffles escaped through the hand.  
  
Before he could even collect the strength to fight for Mikasa, he was hit at the back of the neck and fell into another darkness, one where there was no worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comment, kudos or message me on tumblr : philipsheabae.tumblr.com


End file.
